


Rhinestone Eyes

by ravenclaw5sos (orphan_account)



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: 2doc - Freeform, Boys Kissing, Fighting, Fluff, Hate to Love, Kissing, Love/Hate, M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 19:27:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5597974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ravenclaw5sos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smiling at this thought, Stu looked up at the sky. The sun was almost out of sight now, the last beams shining upon the emerald grass. </p><p>"Wot yew smilin' at?' Murdoc asked, a hint of curiosity hidden poorly within the question. 2D grinned and looked down at him. <br/>"You." And before Murdoc could say another word, the bluenette reached down and pressed his soft lips against the bassist's rough ones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rhinestone Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> hey :) So this is my first 2Doc fanfiction, i hope you like it! Its just a short fluffy story, it has violence and then some cuteish stuff, not too much of a plot hehe :) Byee x

A figure stood alone in the garden, smiling as the golden rays of sun hit his pale skin. He held his hands up slightly, loving the feel of the warmth from above. He thought it was a beautiful thing- sunlight, that was. 

Of course, his blissful moment didnt stay peaceful for very long.

"FACEACHE!" An angry voice yelled across the yard. The figure, known as 2D, sighed and closed his eyes for a second. 

Murdoc. He didnt understand the man. One minute he'd be acting like they were best friends, and the next he'd be beating the living crap out of him. And yet, 2D still went along with it. He didn't know why, nowadays. He opened his eyes and turned around. Murdoc was standing about a metre away, eyes fixated in an deadly glare. 2D gulped and took a step back. "Y-yes...M-Mu'doc?" The younger one stuttered. Murdoc growled, marched forward and grabbed 2D by his azure hair, throwing him to the ground. 2D yelled out and attempted to hide his face in his hands, shaking slightly in the shadow of the attacker.

"YEW! YEW FUCKIN' GOOD-FOR-NOTHING BASTARD!" Murdoc positively yelled in Stewarts ear, before leaping on top of him. He got ready to punch him, fist raised above the poor souls head and everything. 

But before he could bring his hand down, Stu yelled out frantically.  
"NO! NO NO, STOP IT! PLEASE, I AINT DONE ANYTHIN' WRONG!" Murdoc took no notice of his band mate's pleas, and instead began to punch 2D repeatedly. 

One on the left eye, one of the right eye, one on the nose, one in the stomach, repeat. The punches went on for, what felt like hours to the singer, but could only have been a couple of minutes.

Murdoc showed no sign of giving up soon, which left 2D to wonder how long he'd be out here for, with no one to help him and Murdoc slowly beating him to death.

Murdoc would be the death of him. That, he was sure, would be true. But not just physically. And although he didn't know a lot, he did know that his deepening feelings for the bass player would soon cause trouble- for both of them. 

The feelings had started not too long ago; he had only used to think of him as a friend. But then they had an interview.

Murdoc was feeling particularly cheerful, laughing, and treating Stu like his best friend. The bluenette liked this side of Murdoc, and he found himself staring at the man throughout the interview. 

He started smiling whenever the Bassist laughed, and let the butterflies in his stomach soar around whenever the Satanist so much as glanced his way. Yes, that side of Murdoc was beautiful.

That was the side he fell in love with. And then there was the other side of Murdoc- the one most people knew him for. A vile, cruel man. Now, poor 2D found himself being captivated by this side too. 

He realised he was blushing whenever Murdoc so much as took one step too close to him. He noted the shivers that shot down his spine whenever his bandmate whispered a threat in his ear. His heart beat ten times it's normal speed (but not from fear) whenever the man would push him violently against a wall, preparing to hurt him once again.

All these feelings were dangerous, he knew. But what could he do? Try and stop them? He'd tried that. Tell the man his feelings? Yeah, that was never gonna happen. So he just let these emotions become more and more risky, let Murdoc beat him till he was black and blue. 

All these thoughts ran like a runaway train through his head, all while Murdoc was beating him lifeless. 2D shook his head and landed back in reality. This had to stop. 

The younger yelped when Murdoc gave him a particularly hard punch in the chest. He shot an angry look at Murdoc before reaching up to punch him right on the nose. Murdoc gasped slightly, but soon took control of the fight again, and landed a punch on 2Ds poor face. The fight continued like this for several minutes- 2D would punch, Murdoc would punch. Finally, the singer had had enough, and growled when Murdoc blocked his punch. The bluenette grabbed hold of Murdocs moving hands, and forcefully rolled over so he was on top of the other man.

He smirked and pinned the Satanists hands down, making Murdoc shoot an extremely dangerous look at 2D. Stu ignored these looks, and grinned triumphantly at the man. It took everything Murdoc had to not smile at the younger ones happiness. 

He shook his head angrily. This was a fight- he should be on top of 2D, beating him lifeless! Not gazing up at him with adoration! He had to control his feelings, especially in a time like this.

Murdoc growled and attempted to land a punch on 2D, only to find his hands pinned down once again by the vocalist. The older man sighed, and shot a dagger look at the man on top of him. 

Now, 2D, having never had control of a fight before, wasn't exactly sure what to do. He didn't really want to hurt the man- in fact, it was the thing he wanted to do the least. 

The singer was surprised to hear a rather husky voice speak. "Go on...just punch me. Once you get started its not so bad." This surprised the bluenette greatly. Not only was he confused as to why the bassist was...helping him, but he could swear he heard a little bit of sadness in that voice.

Looking down, his coal black eyes made contact with Murdoc's mismatched ones. Yes, there was sadness there. And regret. Desire too. 

The vocalist couldn't help but notice the scars on Murdocs face. He had a slightly black eye, as well as about ten gashes with dark red liquid seeping out of them on his skin. Had he really been the one to cause those to appear?

He knew he shouldn't be feeling guilty, that Murdoc had hurt him more in one day than 2D had hurt the other in his entire life. But that didn't matter. Not at all. The butterflies in 2D's stomach had turned into angry vultures, swooping around, pecking at his heart. He knew he had to do something soon- Murdoc would surely gain control of the fight once more when he realised the vocalist was making no attempt to hurt him. 

2D glanced back down at the bassist again. He had to admit it- he loved his eyes. He never understood why, but his eyes entranced him. Maybe it was because the innocent bluenette could never, and most like would never, understand the cold hearted man. And those eyes were the 'windows to the soul'. It was true. The only way 2D could ever see what was going through the Satanists mind was through his eyes. 

Smiling at this thought, Stu looked up at the sky. The sun was almost out of sight now, the last beams shining upon the emerald grass. 

"Wot yew smilin' at?' Murdoc asked, a hint of curiosity hidden poorly within the question. 2D grinned and looked down at him.   
"You." And before Murdoc could say another word, the bluenette reached down and pressed his soft lips against the bassist's rough ones. 

Stu didn't see Murdoc's reaction- his eyes were squeezed shut, an innocent smirk playing on his lips. This was what they'd both been wanting and needing for so long. 

The kiss was full of longing and desire, of love and need, of sadness and hurt. All of these emotions, mixed into a single action. It was a beautiful scene to see from another point of view. Two lost souls kissing desperately, both battered and bruised, both tired and worn out. The sunlight glimmered on their scars, highlighting the bruises and scratches.

Murdoc's hands were still pinned down by 2D's ones, and his body held down by 2D's thin yet powerful legs. They finally broke off the kiss, both needing oxygen. Stu was bashful, not wanting to make eye contact with the other. He looked away, suddenly extremely interested in a passing zombie. 

Murdoc smiled at the singers shyness, and gently reached out a hand to bring 2Ds gaze back to him. 2D blushed and bit his lip. This only made the bassist grow even fonder of the bluenette. "What was that for?" Murdoc asked softly. Stewart looked down, refusing to even glance at the Satanist. "I-I... I got feelins for ya...Mu'doc...bu' I dunno 'ow to tell ya." Murdoc chuckled and brought his face closer to the singer's. 

"I think you just did." Murdoc whispered in 2Ds ear, sending a chill down the vocalists spine. 2D laughed nervously, before blushing an even darker shade of red and looking at the sky, at his hands, basically anywhere that wasn't Murdoc. The bassist rolled his eyes, and moved so he was sitting up slightly. "Guess I'm gonna have to continue this myself..." 2D looked up with puzzlement. "What do ya me-" He was cut off by the Satanists mouth upon his own.

He smiled and lay back, content. It was like they said, really. All you have to do is ask.


End file.
